Explaining Mushu
by wolfsdottir13
Summary: After being married by the "Great Golden Dragon", Mushu, Mulan figures she has some explaining to do.


Even though Mushu had 'married' them (Only by pretending to be the Golden Dragon of Unity), Mulan still felt like she needed to tell Shang. About Mushu, about everything that had happened.

The princesses were sleeping in their tent, so were the other soldiers. It would be safe to sneak out and find Shang.

Mulan looked to the sleeping dragon and smiled sadly. Even after everything he'd done to try and get them apart, she wouldn't let anything happen to him. He'd been blinded by jealousy, and he had worked so hard to get his pedestal. And he'd married them, he'd given up everything for her happiness. Why did he have to be so complicated?

Mulan shook her head and slipped out of her tent, padding barefoot along the grass to where Shang was sitting, keeping watch.

"Shang?" she put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her, standing and smiling.

"Mulan. Are you OK?" he asked, concerned. She nodded and smiled to him.

"I just… I think I need to tell you some stuff… cause, you know, we're married now." she frowned slightly. "You know Mama is never going to believe us, she'll make us do it all over again."  
"I think we'll survive," he chuckled gently, leading her to sit down. "What do you need to tell me?"

"OK. Right. Well… you know how every family has their guardians? On the pedestals?"

"Yes." Shang frowned.

"Well… one of mine is a little bit more.. lively than the rest of them." Mulan sighed. "Oh Ancesters I sound crazy." she shook her head.

"Go on, Mulan. I'm listening."

"OK, well, when I first joined the army, took my father's place, the ancestors sent Mushu after me. Well, actually, they tried to send the Great Stone Dragon but Mushu messed up and ended up going by himself anyway. They sent him to try and get me to come home, but he helped me. Came up with the name Ping and helped with everything, kept watch while I bathed, everything."

"Mushu does sound familiar, actually." Shang frowned.

"Yeah, I said it when you first asked for my name." Mulan relaxed slightly. "Anyway, he got his pedestal back after I saved China. But, when we got engaged, he found out he was going to loose it."

"I think I know where this is going..." Shang sighed. "He sent the carriage into the river, right?"

"It was an accident."

"And out side my tent?"

"Well, he can get crazy sometimes."

"And woke me up when you and the princesses had left, even though I'm guessing you'd told him not to?"

"Yeah, apparently you're hard to wake up." Mulan offered him a small smile. "But, he ended up helping us… you know the Golden Dragon of Unity? The voice… well-"  
"Mushu?"

"Mushu." Mulan nodded. She took his hands in hers and looked at them. They were rough, with cuts and callouses… they were a man's hands. "Shang… the things he said? I don't think that. Yes, you're stubborn and hard headed, but so am I. I do love you, Shang, I really do. But… but I would understand if-"  
"If what? Mulan, I didn't know about Mushu until just now and I still crashed a royal wedding." Shang tilted her chin up and smiled. "I suggest not telling your parents about this.. they might get the wrong idea."

Mulan smiled and knelt up to kiss him quickly. Shang smiled to her again, holding her close. Even though it did sound crazy, he was glad it wasn't just them arguing all the time. He didn't know what he'd have done if it was their fault. Having Mushu interfering still meant there was a chance they could work out.

Shang held her until he felt her starting to fall asleep. He could have held her longer, let her sleep in his arms, but he didn't want to dishonour her in any way. Even though every one thought they were married.

"Mulan, wake up." Shang whispered. She grumbled against his chest, but pulled away and stood.

"I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes, wife, you will."

Mulan smiled and blushed slightly at the word, it was so weird thinking they were married yet not sleeping in the same tent.

Mulan stopped as she passed Ling, who looked like he was still asleep.

"Here to take over watch duty." he yawned at Shang, who nodded and glanced at Mulan quickly. Ling was too tired to notice, thankfully, but Shang got up and took her hand.

"Have to keep up the appearance, or the men will question what the dragon said about them and the princesses." he told her, a smile tugging at his lips. She laughed and nodded, leading him back to her tent. They were married after all.


End file.
